


Experiment

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Experimentation, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee conducts experiment that involves Smokescreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote about this pair. So I thought I would give it a go.  
> Hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> ://: = Comm  
> (...) = Bumblebees speech  
> '...'/Bold = Thoughts

It was a late Sunday evening when the three autobots took the children back home. When they returned Bulkhead went to go and find Wheeljack, Arcee left for a late ride and Bumblebee went straight to his room.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly. But Bumblebee stayed in his room until he knew that everyone was in recharge, before he started his 'experiment'.

Bumblebee left his room and walked down the corridor towards the main room. When he entered he saw that there was no one in there.

**'Everyone must've gone to recharge'**

But he was startled when he heard something drop from in med bay, shortly afterwards hearing Ratchet cursing at the item.

Bumblebee left and silently walked back down the corridor towards his room. He stopped when he saw Smokescreens room.

Bumblebee crept over to his door and knocked on it quietly.

* * *

Smokescreen stirred slightly, he woke up and looked around the room. He thought that it was nothing, so he rested his helm back down and closed his optics. 

He immediately sat up when he heard the knock again.

**'Who could that be?'**

Smokescreen thought to himself as he slowly walked to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Bumblebee standing there.

* * *

"Bee? Why are you here?" Smokescreen whispered to him, knowing that everyone was recharging.

(I need you to come with me) Bumblebee quietly beeped to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen said nothing he simply smiled at him and left his room.

* * *

Bumblebee grabbed Smokescreens servo as they walked to Bumblebees room. Smokescreen gave him a surprised look when he felt Bumblebee holding his servo.

"Bee, what's going on?" Smokescreen chuckled as the door closed behind them. Bumblebee pointed towards his berth.

(Sit)

Smokescreen walked backwards until he reached the berth. When he sat down he looked up at Bumblebee.

(I-um I really need to tell you something) Bumblebee moved over and was now stood infront of Smokescreen. Smokescreen just gave him a confused look.

"Okay"

Bumblebee shuffled over and sat right next to Smokescreen. He moved his servo up and moved Smokescreens helm to look at him.

(I want to try something) Bumblebee retracted the voice modulator and slowly moved forward.

* * *

Smokescreen didn't process what was going on until it hit him. He slowly moved his servo up and gently placed it on the side of Bumblebees helm.

Smokescreen would occasionally break the kiss so he could look at Bumblebee. They both slowly lay down but Smokescreen was above Bumblebee.

"I-I never thought this would happen"

Bumblebee looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this"

Bumblebee smiled before he protracted the voice modulator.

(I know)

Smokescreen smiled down at him and chuckled.

"How did you know?" 

(By the way you would look at and always try to be close to me) Bumblebee retracted the modulator again. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Smokescreen again.

"True.I.have.always.liked.you.since.I.sae.you" Smokescreen would break the kiss before every word.

The rest of the night was spent talking, hugging and kissing. But it wasn't long till both of them fell into recharge.

* * *

 It was morning and everyone was awake and was in the main room, except from Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

 "Where's Bee and Smokes?" Bulkhead looked over at the other bots.

"I couldn't imagine that they were still in recharge" Arcee turned to face Bulkhead.

"We could always check" Bulkhead pointed towards the corridor that their rooms were on.

As Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked down the corridor they noticed that Smokescreens door was slightly ajar. Bulkhead slid the door open slightly but was shocked to see that there was no one in there.

"So where is he?" Wheeljack peeked into the room.

"He could've went out" Bulkhead faced Wheeljack.

"Your invading his privacy"

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack jumped slightly when they heard Arcee. She was walking towards them with her arms folded in front of her.

"The door was open" Wheeljack looked over his shoulder at Arcee.

"We should check on Bee. It's unusual not to see him around" Bulkhead looked down the corridor at Bumblebees room.

* * *

 

Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked down the rest of the corridor towards Bumblebees room.

When they got to his door they all saw that it was closed. Arcee gently tapped on the door. Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood out of Arcee's way.

"Invading his privacy" Wheeljack sarcastically repeated Arcee's words from before. Arcee began to carefully and as silently as she could began to open the door.

When she managed to open the door slightly she smiled at what she saw. Bulkhead and Wheeljack saw and walked behind her. When they looked into the room, they both were surprised.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were facing each other. But Bumblebee had his face plate nuzzled into Smokescreens neck and Smokescreen had his arm draped over Bumblebee.

"Well at least we know where they are" Wheeljack whispered at Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Wait here" Arcee whispered to them. She left and quickly hurried down the corridor towards the main room.

* * *

When Arcee entered the main room both Optimus and Ratchet could see that she was extremely happy.

"You have to see this" Arcee pointed towards the corridor that she came from. Ratchet sighed and walked towards the exit.

"What is it?" Optimus looked down at Arcee with a confused expression. Arcee said nothing, she just continued to point at the corridor. 

 Optimus walked past Arcee and walked down the corridor. He noticed that Ratchet, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were looking into Bumblebees room.

When he finally reached the rest of the group he looked into the room. He smiled as looked into the room.

"We should leave them in peace" Optimus whispered to the others.

* * *

After they left Arcee gently closed the door. But as the door closed it made a loud click that woke up the two bots.

(What was that!?) Bumblebee almost jumped off the berth when he heard the noise.

"I don't know" Smokescreen sat up and looked around the room. But he saw that there was nothing to be seen. Smokescreen looked down at Bumblebee and smiled.

"Can I tell you something"

Bumblebee looked at him in confusion.

(Okay)

Smokescreen gently lowered himself down onto his side while still looking at Bumblebee.

"I love you"

_End_

 

 

 


End file.
